


Project Daisuga: Flowers From the Heart

by alcloe



Series: The Misadventures of the Setter Club [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno VBC and the Setter Club are here, Language of Flowers, M/M, There's another tag I wanna put but it's spoiler, they're just the major characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Setter Club feels that it's time for one of their beloved leaders to finally get hitched. What better than some flowers for the vice captain from his own beloved? Featuring Kageyama "my-mother's-a-florist-so-I-understand-foliage" Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Daisuga: Flowers From the Heart

"Do you know that phrase 'dancing around each other'?" Oikawa asked at a Setter Club meeting. Everyone who was usually there, including Semi, was present expect Sugawara, who had a family affairs in the form of a birthday party. Oikawa twirled his spoon around on the table, his face unusually passive for the pompous third year.  
  
"Yeah," Akaashi replied while everyone else nodded. "Why do you ask?" The spoon stopped twirling abruptly. Oikawa's eyebrows twitched. His hands suddenly slammed on the table with enough force to shake the objects on it.  
  
"Because that's what Suga-chan and his bara-chan are doing right now!" he shouted. He writhed in his seat, clenching and unclenching the tissues that the waiter provided. "I can't stand it! Have you heard how many times Daichi-oh god, I'm calling him by his first name!-Sawamura is mentioned in Suga-chan's conversations?! I really really can't stand it!" He wailed again, slamming his hands on the table. The setters around him picked up their cutlery and plates so they would't get flung off the wooden surface. His eyes glowed the fire of business and intensity and he basically shrieked to the top of his lungs: "HE NEEDS TO GET LAID."  
  
No one in the café was fazed in the slightest since this group of boys were always rather rambunctious. Kageyama cringed slightly at Oikawa's word choice. The other setters only nodded with fervor while snickering.  
  
"While it could have been put in better words," Akaashi coughed, stifling chuckles. "Oikawa-san does have a point." His eyes shifted to the fluffy haired brunette with a face covered in deadpan. "Though what you said applies to you as well. Do you know how many times-"  
  
"Shush shush! This isn't the time to talk about me!" Oikawa shrilled. His hands stayed flat on the table as if he had some wonderful idea. "It's time to talk about Suga-chan's miserable love life."  
  
"Oikawa-san, half of us have miserable love lives-" Oikawa waved his hand dismissively at his second year junior setter.   
  
"Hush Yahaba, we'll acknowledge that after this whole ordeal, but first!" Oikawa brought down his hand once more. "We need to assist Suga-chan!"  
  
"What do you propose then?" Hanayama asked. He leaned over the table with amusement in his eyes. Oikawa smirked and pushed his chest forward proudly.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Not a date," Moniwa cut in. He frowned at Oikawa with his mouth set in a slight pout. "I could see it in your eyes. You want to possibly ambush Sawamura, manipulate Sugawara, and lock them in a diner somewhere." Oikawa tsked while smiling. He waved his hands back and forth like he did in Aobajousai's first official match with Karasuno.  
  
"You know me so well, Moniwa and you barely knew me for that long!" Aobajousai's main setter laughed. His carefully maintained hand picked up his coffee mug (which had miraculously not moved from its position by its owner's random slapping) towards his mouth. "Does anyone else have any ideas?" His eyes swept around to look at each of setters. The collection of boys glanced at each other, mumbling under their breaths. Kageyama fidgeted in his seat with unrest. Glancing left and right, he inhaled, opened his mouth...  
  
...and promptly choked on air when Semi’s phone blared its weekly alarm. The guys all groaned their misfortunes. Semi shrugged helplessly, but he sighed “finally” under his breath. Oikawa shot up from his seat, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.  
  
“Meeting adjourned!” he exclaimed. The other setters shuffled around to retrieve their bags. “Next week, Suga-chan’s probably gonna be here, so we’ll hold an intervention then.” He winked. “Y’all better be prepared!”  
  
“Why the American slang, Oikawa-san?”  
  
Kageyama sighed. HIs face morphed into a small pout while picking up his tea cup. He gupped down the rest of the hot chocolate and carefully placed it back on its saucer. The other setters were already leaving by then, making him the last one there. Oikawa stopped by the door, stretching his neck backwards to look at his former kouhai.  
  
"Can you cover the tip, Tobio-chan?" he asked kindly. There was no demeaning or teasing tone behind it. Being forcefully pushed together in meetings made them cooperate and deal with each other. Most of the animosity they held before disappeared, now turning into playful bantering. Kageyama nodded as he fished out his wallet. Satisfied, Oikawa turned and waved his farewells to Kageyama, the door jingling shut.  
  
"Kageyama-kun," one of the waitresses who worked in the Chocolate Swan called. The brunette girl sprinted up to him with a vase of pink rose buds in it. Kageyama peered at it with an expert eye. She looked up at him expectantly. "There's a pair of college students that come here every weekend to have dinner and the head manager wants the flowers to fit the situation. Are these-"  
  
"Pink rose buds. New love," Kageyama interrupted. "I think they're fine." The brunette waitress beamed at the teenager.  
  
"Really?! Thank you for your input, Kageyama-kun," she bowed then and Kageyama blushed. He turned away and stuffed his hands into his pockets, mumbling under his breath. The waitress giggled and bid him farewell. She grasped the vase of rose buds against her and sighed.  
  
"Thank god the café has an expert like him. We wouldn't know what to do with our flowers if he wasn't here."

* * *

"Tobio, you're back!" exclaimed his twin sister, Tomoe. The fifteen year old volleyball player grinned at her younger-by-three-minutes brother as he stepped into the house. Tomoe looked almost exactly like Tobio except her bangs were pinned up to the right side of her face with two cyan pins and her hair reached down to her waist. Tobio greeted his older sister with a wave and an "osu". Behind the girl, the twin's mother, Kageyama Tatsuko walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of rice. She smiled at her son brightly and waved the spoon in her hand at him.  
  
The Kageyama house was such a comforting atmosphere for anyone who walked in, ironic compared to the youngest child's quiet, reserved, and usually downright snappy attitude. Though it wasn't because of the people who lived in the abode, it was the pots, containers, hanging canisters, bowls, and vases filled with flowers. The flowers were strewn everywhere around the house, filling the building with the sweet scents of colored growth. Tobio himself visibly calmed down in the warmth of his home. He smiled, bright and innocent, something not even his teammates could see on a normal day. Tomoe and Tatsuko brightened at Tobio's smile. The twins laughed at each other as they moved into the kitchen, where Tatsuko was placing the rice on the diner table. The pot of curry placed there earlier steamed with freshly cooked food. Tobio and Tomoe only looked at each other briefly before attacking the pots of curry and rice for their dinner.  
  
"How was your meeting, Tobio?" Tatsuko asked, getting a helping of curry for herself. The Setter Club was no secret to this little family either since both Kageyama twins were setters in their respective schools. Tobio mumbled incoheritly while chewing, causing Tomoe to laugh.  
  
"Swallow then talk, little brother!" she grinned, biting down on her plastic spoon for some chow. Tobio nodded and swallowed cleanly before staring up at his mother.  
  
"Oikawa-san was talking about Sugawara-san," he replied. He looked down at his plate and reached for the tissue next to him. "Sawamura-san, our captain, has a crush on Sugawara-san." Tomoe lifted her spoon at her brother.  
  
"I don't detect lies in your voice, Tobio," she commented. She picked at her teeth with a toothpick provided from their mother. "You're absolutely sure?"  
  
"Of course." Tobio's voice became exasperated. "You try being in a team where a majority of the members are pinning after someone else. You get hyperaware." Tomoe cackled and Tatsuko chuckled.  
  
"I'm surprised you even know what pinning is, since you don't use the internet that often," the woman said. Tobio sputtered and began to gesticulate wildly.  
  
"W-well, Nishinoya-senpai showed me fanfictions and-"  
  
"It's alright, son," Tatsuko said as she raised a hand to silence her frazzled child. "I know there's an issue here. What's up?" Tomoe excused herself and moved to gather her family's dishes so they could talk in peace.  
  
"Oikawa-san was asking for suggestions in helping Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san get together," he responded. His fingers began to twiddle on the table. Tatsuko watched her son curiously.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Tobio shook his head.  
  
"I wasn't able to since we had to leave by then, but I wanted to suggest a bouquet of flowers," his thumbs started to fiddle really fast. "Mom, can you-"  
  
"Provide my services since I own one of the only flower shops in Miyagi?" Tatsuko smiled. "Of course I will. I'm willing to help any of my children if they need flowers." Tomoe peeked out from behind the kitchen and opened her mouth. "No Tomoe, there is no poison ivy for you to take. Flowers only." The girl pouted and shuffled back into the kitchen, making Tobio giggle. Tatsuko smiled at her son and reach over to ruffle his hair. "Go call that club of yours. Tell them that there's an emergency meeting." Tobio looked up at his mother curiously.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here, of course."

* * *

Kageyama stood in front Karasuno's gates, gazing up at the sky. It was chilly that day sth knit scarf his mother made him for his previous birthday sat snugly on his neck. His hands were tucked into dark navy jeans and his black down jacket protected him from the harsh cold. Kageyama looked around, wondering who would come to this emergency meeting.  
  
"Hey~!" Oikawa called from afar, his hand up to wave. Kageyama's eyes zeroed in on the small number of setters behind him and the one not setter had he had requested to come. The group consisting of Oikawa, Hanayama, Moniwa, Semi, and Daichi walked up the taller cobalt eyed boy, nodding in greeting to him.  
  
"Why did you call an emergency meeting? The others couldn't come because they had Sunday practice." Oikawa pouted. He then pointed at the elephant on the street. "And why is Daichi-bah!-Sawamura here?!" Kageyama shifted his feet.  
  
"I called an emergency meeting _because_ of Daichi-san," he replied. Daichi could only wonder what this was all about and an emergency meeting for what? The three other setters looked at the younger with intrigue.  
  
"You thought of an idea?" Semi asked. Kageyama nodded. The five setters looked at each other briefly. Simultaneously, eyes shades of blue, brown, green, and black planted their gazes on Karasuno's confused captain.  
  
"It's time for an intervention!" Oikawa cackled. His hands removed themselves from his pockets and fingers began to move around wildly. Daichi gave each of them glances filled with bewilderment and agitation. His stance stiffened and Kageyama recognized it as the stance he had when he was in captain mode.  
  
...Or Sawapapa mode.  
  
"What do I have to do with this meeting of yours?" he inquired. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows creased together. Hanayama smirked at the captain, his arms crossed.  
  
"We're here to talk about that crush of yours on your vice captain," he responded with a teasing tone. Almost immediately, Daichi blanched then erupted into a myriad of reds. Oikawa nearly broke out in laughter while the others politely smiled, but also held back the urge to roll on the floor. Daichi sputtered, cursing his red face.  
  
"Dai-guh!-Sawamura's so red!" Oikawa laughed, sweatdropping. "Like a school girl!" Daichi growled at Aobajousai's old official setter.  
  
"I am not a school girl and I do not-"  
  
"There's no need to hide it, Sawamura," Semi commented. One hand hung out of his pocket while the other one adjusted his scarf. "Crushes happen to the best of us. After all," a smile flitted on his face. "we can vouch that Sugawara has a crush on you too." Daichi didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked rather angry and embarrassed.  
  
"Damn, the ones who have to tell me that are people who don't even know me that well," he mumbled under his breath. He looked at each of the setters, his face showing how not convinced he was. "No offense to Kageyama," said boy waved a hand to signal "don't mind", "but how I can trust your words? For all I know you could be lying and getting my hopes up." The setters looked back at their conversations with Sugawara and they groaned. Daichi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Da-fuck!-Sawamura," Oikawa stage coughed after saying his name. "The guys here, as well as the guys who usually meet up with us, can attest," his face suddenly became serious. "that Suga-chan admires you. Not even that, he downright loves you!" Semi, Kageyama, Moniwa, and Hanayama nodded in unison.  
  
"The thighs," Semi added.  
  
"The biceps," Hanayama reckoned.  
  
"The voice," Moniwa put in.  
  
"But most importantly, the personality," Kageyama finished. He gave Daichi a serious look. "We can say that Sugawara-san most definitely loves you."  
  
"I mean, he basically fawns over you, Sawamura!" Oikawa bubbled excitedly. "It's got to be love." The setters all grinned at the thoroughly embarrassed wing spiker, who was rubbing the back of his head bashfully.  
  
"Well, if you say it that way..." the setters cheered as if they were in a volleyball game and they had just scored a point. Daichi sneered at each of them. "Though if this is all a lie, I'm going after each of your heads!" The collection of third years plus first year laughed at the captain's statement. Taking this a cue, Kageyama turned on his heel and began to walk down the street. Oikawa shimmied up to him and the others followed behind them.  
  
"So, what's this idea, Tobio-chan?" he asked his former kouhai. Kageyama fiddled with his scarf.  
  
"A bouquet of flowers," he replied. Oikawa hummed while the others nodded in approval.  
  
"So something like red roses and whatnot?" Hanayama asked. Kageyama's eyebrows twitched.  
  
"No, red roses are so generic that it makes me  want to hurl," the first year admitted. Oikawa hung back to the other third years and the group of seniors watched him curiously. "Daichi-san and Suga-san deserve something better." He looked up at the road ahead. "That's why we're going to a botanist."

* * *

The first step into the Kageyama house was like walking into a place of fantasy. Tooru's jaw visibly dropped while the others brightened up significantly. Tobio himself carefully took off his shoes before running into the living room.  
  
"Holy shit," Daichi blurted. The fazed third years moved slowly, taking in the scenery. Canisters of flowers hung on either side of every window they could see. Roses that were red, pink, white, and even purple resided in the large ceramic vases in the entrance way. Fake vines wrapped themselves around the opening of the doorstep and the archway leading into the living room. The living room itself was strewn with flora and foliage everywhere. The tables and chairs in the room were all made of wood and carved and painted with flowers of too many genera to identify.  
  
In the room, Tatsuko waved at the group of boys to come in just as Tobio and Tomoe came out from the dining room with two trays of hot chocolate filled mugs. The third years walked in mechanically, surprised at the homey feeling of the place.  
  
"Wow," Kaname awed as he looked up at the leaves on the ceiling that looked like they were actually growing out of it. Tatsuko giggled.  
  
"Surprised, right? Well, that was made by my husband back when this house was first built. It was before Tomoe and Tobio were born." She giggled as if reminiscing of old times. She then shook her head. "But this isn't about me, this about one of you! A Sawamura Daichi?"  
  
"Here," Daichi raised his hand. For some reason he didn't feel at all uncomfortable. He actually felt at peace, as did the rest of the teenagers. Tatsuko nodded. Tobio and Tomoe sat on either side of her, placing the trays of mugs on the table.  
  
"So, I've heard that you've been having some crush problems," the woman said. Daichi flushed in embarrassment but Tatsuko only laughed. "Don't worry, I've had a lot of your types. Just not in my home but in the store. So tell me," the mother of two crossed her arms. "tell me about this Sugawara Koushi. Don't be shy, just tell me what you like about him."  
  
"If I had say something, I would say that he's beautiful," Tatsuko nodded and gestured for Tobio to write his words down. "He's gorgeous really, you won't see doe-like features on anyone expect him on the world. He looks delicate too, since he's not that built, but I know how he is. He's headstrong and smart. He's kind and loving and so generous to everyone around him. He doesn't give up on anyone around him and strives to succeed. He's so passionate and driven to do what's right that he motivates the others around him to do the same thing. He cares for everyone he meets, whether it be a teacher or a new first years learning the ropes. It's like he has some sort of motherly instinct that you can't help but adore and admire." Daichi laughed. "I can't but admit how drawn I am to him. He's so... so pure but so strong. He can persevere in the toughest of situations and can go by without any qualms. He's like an angel, you know. An angel from heaven that I never knew I needed until I met him. God, love him. I love him so much, I just can't-"  
  
"You don't have to continue, Sawamura-kun," Tatsuko interrupted. A smile grew on her face every time Daichi added another quality, her eyes having crinkled. Tobio as well as Tomoe was literally sparkling at Daichi's speech while the third years actually felt compelled to cry.  
  
"That was gorgeous," Eita sniffled, blowing into the tissues provided. Kazumasa wiped a stray tear from his eye, Kaname was actively sniffling, and Tooru was bawling. Daichi smiled at Tatsuko brightly, happy to get it off his chest.  
  
"I will give you the best bouquet I have ever put together," Tatsuko vowed. Her hands were in fists and her expression was akin to her son's when he was focused in volleyball games. "I swear on it." Daichi nodded and smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

The moment Sugawara walked into afternoon practice that Monday, he knew something was up.  
  
The first and second years were lined up on the other side of the entrance he entered with Daichi standing in the middle. Asahi stood next to a quivering Hinata to equalize the number of first years. Yachi, Kiyoko, Ukai, and Takeda were there as well, all smiling brightly at the confused setter. Nishinoya and Tanaka were sniffing loudly while muttering under their breaths. Tsukishima looked like he didn't care as usual and Yamaguchi was quivering just like Hinata. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were the most reserved out of the bunch, all with simple smiles on their faces. Kageyama looked nervous, but it was nothing compared to Daichi.  
  
"Daichi?" Sugawara asked. He looked at them curiously as he took long strides. Daichi suddenly looked panicked. In the corner of his eye, Sugawara could barely see something hidden from behind Kageyama's back, but his incessant shuffling made it nearly impossible to see. Daichi's head swiveled left and right in panic before Kiyoko and Asahi quietly patted their captain on the back. The captain blinked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Right after, he began to walk, meeting Sugawara halfway.  
  
"Hey," Suga greeted weakly.  
  
"Hey," Daichi repeated. The two of them lapsed into awkward silence and avoided each other's gazes. Sugawara's gaze  went to the curious thing hidden behind Kageyama's back once more. What was it? It had white wrapping around it like a present, but it was vaguely cone shaped. It looked like a bouquet but why would Kageyama be carrying a-  
  
"Suga," Daichi's sudden utterance of his name jolted him into reality. He looked up at Daichi's crimson face and he couldn't help but turn red himself. Sugawara fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Daichi gulped. He muttered something that Sugawara couldn't catch but his next words were loud and clear.  
  
"I'm going to sound really cliché but right now I don't care," Sugawara blinked. Daichi took a deep breath and said, boomed really: "Sugawara Koushi, I really fucking like you." The silverette's breath hitched in his throat as Daichi continued, as if in a trance. "I have since I first saw you. You're great, you're beautiful, you're absolutely astounding in my eyes, and I want you to be part of my life forever." Daichi looked away from Sugawara's widened gaze.  
  
He was absolutely speechless. Daichi, his Daichi, the Daichi he's been pinning after for two years, actually liked him? It seemed like a dream, a fantasy in his mind. He was almost ready to pinch himself if it weren't for Kageyama nervously shuffling towards them. Sugawara gasped.  
  
In the younger setter's hands was a bouquet, wrapped in white paper. Rimming the white paper were cheery blossoms assorted in a ring, patterned with small daisies fitted inside the small crevices between each flower. Rich blue cornflowers rounded the inner circle after the sakuras and daisies. After the cornflowers were red tulips and in the middle sat a cluster of dwarf sunflowers, larger in number than the other flowers but comfortably fitted in.  
  
Daichi took the bouquet from Kageyama's hands as if it were sacred and carefully placed it into Sugawara's arms. The bouquet was rather large to fit in all the flowers, so he shifted his arms to accommodate the size. Sugawara gazed at the assortment in awe with Daichi quietly watching him. Kageyama walked back to his position between Hinata and Tsukishima, the former patting his back while nodding.  
  
"You know this feels like a wedding ceremony," Sugawara couldn't help but point out. Daichi almost flushed an even deeper red. They met eyes as the silverette continued. "Family standing with us, this bouquet which could be taken as a ring, and you just said your vows. Well," Sugawara smiled brightly. "It's my turn." Adjusting his grip on the flowers again, he spoke strongly: "Sawamura Daichi, I really fucking like you too." The setter drank in Daichi's surprised expression happily. "You're so handsome and so kind, you make my heart beat fast every time I lay my eyes on you. You're perfect to me and I don't mind spending my entire life with you."  
  
Daichi looked flabbergasted at first, but a smile slowly morphed on his face. His entire physique lit up like the sun at dawn.  
  
"Really?" he said excitedly. Sugawara laughed and joined their hands together, the bouquet now being held in pale and tan hands.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed. Both third years laughed heartily at each other. Daichi moved to bring Sugawara close to him, if he wasn't interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys," up on the railing over the lined up Karasuno players, the Setter Club stood with dignity and clusters of tissues. Oikawa had his arms crossed as he looked down on the couple, a soft smile on his face. He was flanked by Yahaba and Semi, with Hanayama, Komaki, Moniwa, and Koganegawa on one side and Akaashi, Kenma, Futamata, and Natsuse on the other. "Turn around so we could see your side view," Oikawa called.  
  
Confused, the pair of third years did so and shifted in direction. That way, everyone could see the newly formed couple, bouquet on their hands, and and slightly pink faces. Oikawa nodded, satisfied and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Sawamura Daichi," he boomed, his voice echoing in the gym, "Do you take Sugawara Koushi to be your significant other, bound in promise and to be faithful to him and only him for as long as you shall live?" Daichi blinked several times before realizing what was going on. When it dawned on him, he smiled.  
  
"I do." The sniffling from Karasuno increased tenfold since now nearly everyone was crying. Tanaka and Nishinoya were snorting and sniffling loudly and even Tsukishima had reached out for a tissue to dab his eyes. Oikawa smiled and looked at Sugawara, who was holding the bouquet and Daichi's hands even tighter than before.  
  
"Sugawara Koushi, do you take Sawamura Daichi to be your significant other, bound in promise and to be faithful to him and only him for as long as you shall live?" Oikawa asked. Sugawara nodded vehemently as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I do." Now the Setter Club joined in the festival of tears, though they were much more contained than Karasuno. Oikawa took a shaky breath before continuing onwards.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you boyfriend and boyfriend," a grin from ear to ear broke on his face. "Now go seal your promise!" he laughed. Sugawara and Daichi looked at Karasuno, the Setter Club, then at each other before Daichi dropped his hands from the bouquet. The collection of flowers tightly held by Sugawara, he moved forward and brought the silver haired setter close to him. Simultaneously, they closed their eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
The Setter Club and Karasuno immediately erupted into cheers and even more tears. As the pair separated, Hinata ran up to them, followed closely by Nishinoya and Tanaka. He babbled incoherent words to the newly "wedded" pair but they got the gist of his congratulations. Futamata and Koganegawa leaped off the ladder to greet the pair teary congratulations. The other setters descended slower, but also moved towards Sugawara and Daichi. Next thing they know, they were surrounded by their teammates and setters, greeting them happily and tearfully. Sugawara wiped a tear from his eye, laughing heartily. Noticing Sugawara's suddenly happy mood, Daichi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, humming slightly. Internally, Sugawara sighed.  
  
He knew something was up. And he was very happy with the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Blossom: Beauty  
> Daisy: Innocence  
> Cornflower: Delicacy  
> Red Tulip: Declaration of love  
> Dwarf Sunflower: Admiration, gratitude
> 
> The tag I wanted to add was Wedding, if you didn't figure it out.


End file.
